


It Sure Looks Fishy

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Piranhas, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: Weird things can happen in the mythical world. Piranhas can find gossip in the most unusual places. The news of a certain Son of Poseidon and a Daughter of Athena could travel like wildfire in an ocean. What were the thoughts of those piranhas who discovered Percy and Annabeth when they were submerged near the island of the Sirens?





	It Sure Looks Fishy

The water was churning.

_Not surprising,_ grumbled Pir, struggling to swim along. _The Sirens never have as great table manners as us fishes._

The other piranhas surrounding us nodded in agreement.

We just had to swim a great distance to avoid the hull of a ship, and none of us were pitying the certain demigods on it.

The only reasons we actually swam so near it was because of Rann and Han, who were popular gossipers, and found this to be excellent gossip material.

None of us were thrilled of this detour, and before long, the sole reason we were talking was to block out the squeals of this new piece of news that would certainly be circulated around all the bodies of water in a week, if past experiences were anything to judge by.

_Speaking of which, there was that time-_

Don't think about it, I never got over that period of humiliation.

Even now, some fish still laugh at me.

/***/

SPLASH!

We all scattered in different directions.

A huge weight came down, in the form of a human boy and girl.

The only distinctness about them was that the boy wasn't a fish and he smelled fishy-

Wait, fishy?

Hurrying over, a couple of us curiously smelled them, for we couldn't put our fins on one minor detail.

_Son of Poseidon! Of course!_

_And he was holding on to a girl_ _!_

Before long, they had attracted almost all the piranhas.

I could even see Rann and Han struggling to push forward to get a better view.

I would bet all my scales and all my future ones that minimum 5 days, this Son of Poseidon and the mystery girl would be the hottest gossip in the ocean, especially if the boy told Rann and Han-

_HEY, can you guys just back off!?_

-to back off.


End file.
